The International Telecommunications Union (ITU), in its International Radio Regulations, divides the world into three ITU regions for the purposes of managing the global radio spectrum. Each region has its own set of frequency allocations (i.e., frequency bands). Thus, operation in a frequency band that is allowed in one region may be prohibited in another region. For example, operation in the 915 MHz (Megahertz) band (902 MHz to 928 MHz) that is permitted in ITU region 2 (Americas) under FCC (Federal Communications Commission) part 15 rules, is prohibited in ITU Region 1 (Europe, Middle East and Africa (EMEA)). The 915 MHz frequency band may be utilized for mesh networks and relatively low-cost sensor deployments, for example.
In addition to the frequency bands, allowable transceiver operating parameters may also vary by region. For example, a transceiver located inside a building may be allowed a higher transmitter power than a transceiver located outside the building. The rules are complex, vary by region, country and/or subregion, and may change over time. Thus, it is difficult for a designer to ensure that a device, e.g., transceiver, will comply with the regulatory rules at its deployment location(s). This problem is compounded for the Internet of Things (IoT) and/or mesh networks that include a relatively high number of devices.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.